Vom Schicksal Bestimmt!
by Diana Malfoy
Summary: Inuyasha ... schon vor seiner Geburt ... hunderte Jahre davor, wurde beschlossen er solle an Sesshomarous Seite verweilen ... Doch sie werden getrennt ... Inuyasha lernt seinen Bruder zu hassen ... Doch tut er es auch bis zum Schluss, oder liebt er ihn?


-1_**Prolog: Schicksalstag!**_

Die Nacht war über dem westlichen Reich heran gebrochen. Wie ein Schatten lag sie über der Erde, verschluckte jeden Funken Licht. Die Sonne war vor wenigen Stunden untergegangen und der Vollmond leuchtete hell und groß am Firmament. Das Jaulen von einem Wolfsrudel war in dieser düsteren Nacht zu hören. Die Waldtiere und Youkais spürten das etwas nicht stimmte. In dieser Nacht sollte etwas Schreckliches passieren, um etwas gutem Platz zu machen.

Im Luna-Palast – dem westlichen Schloss - auch genannt `Schloss des Mondes´ war reger Betrieb. Die Gefährtin des Lords war an diesem Tag von einem Ausflug nicht wieder gekommen und alle im Schloss machten sich Sorgen um die Lady des Westens. Allen voran ihr Gefährte der Inu-Youkai und Lord des Westens Inu no Taishou. Nervös und vor Sorge fast umkommend, lief er in seinem Gemach hin und her. Die Sorge und die Verzweiflung waren in den Augen des Daiyoukais nur zu gut zu erkennen.

Plötzlich wurde die schwere Holztür, welche zu seinem Gemach führte, geöffnet und Inu Taishou erwartete einer seiner Soldaten zu sehen, welcher ihm sagte sie haben seine Geliebte gefunden. Stattdessen aber trat ein Junge mit dem Aussehen eines 8Jährigen ins Zimmer und sah zum Lord. Seine goldenen, kindlichen Augen strahlten Wärme und Freude aus. Jeweils zwei violette Streifen auf seinen Wangen und ein blauer Sichelförmiger Mond auf seiner Stirn schmückten sein Gesicht.

Mit einem offenen, fröhlichen Lachen sprang er in Inu Taishous Arme. Dieser fing ihn überrascht und doch leicht lächelnd auf. „Papa? Wo ist den Mum?", fragte der kleine Youkai und sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Sofort legte sich ein Schleier über Inu Taishous Augen und er seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß es nicht Sesshomaru! Ich weiß e-...nngh!"

Plötzlich und mitten im Satz brach der Hundelord ab und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Seine Brust zog sich um sein Herz zusammen und seine Augen schlossen sich verkrampft.

„Papa?" Die ängstliche Stimme Sesshomarus ließ den Lord wieder die Augen öffnen und die Augen seines Sohnes blicken. „Sess, ich muss schnell weg...aber ich komme gleich wieder, ok?" Vorsichtig setzte er den Silberhaarigen ab und sah ihm fragend und aufordernd zu gleich in seine goldenen Seelenspiegel. Zwar war der junge Youkaiprinz verwirrt, doch nickte er brav.

Erleichtert stand Inu Taishou auf und rannte zum Fenster. Schnell öffnete er es und verschwand dann in die düstere Nacht. Verwundert lief Sesshomaru ebenfalls zum Fenster und blickte seinem Vater hinterher. //Was ist nur los?//, fragte er sich, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und begab sich zu seiner Kindheitsfreundin Akina. Erwachsene waren seltsam!

In seiner wahren Hundeform lief Inu Taishou durch den Wald. Den heftigen Schmerz in seiner Brust so weit es ging ignorierend.

//Stirb mir ja nicht weg, Mirai!// Wut aber auch Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in seinen Gedanken wieder. Noch einmal beschleunigte der Lord des Westens sein Tempo und erreichte dadurch nur wenige Augenblicke später eine Lichtung.

Eigentlich wäre die kleine Lichtung nichts Besonderes gewesen, wenn da nicht ein Geruch in der Luft gelegen hätte, der Inu Taishous Herz aussetzen ließ – _Blut_. Sehr viel Blut sogar. An sich müsste es den Daiyoukai nicht weiter interessieren, da es in seinem Land öfters mal nach Blut roch. Doch es gab einen Unterschied, einen verheerenden. Dieses Blut gehörte seiner Gefährtin – _Mirai_.

Ängstlich sah der Weißhaarige sich um. Schneller als es ihm lieb war, entdeckte er seine Geliebte.

In ihrem eigenen Blut liegend, keuchte die Lady des Westens und kämpfte um ihr Bewusstsein, welches sie immer wieder zu verlieren drohte. //Nur noch ein bisschen!// Zwang sie sich und atmete zitternd die Luft ein. Dann nahm sie den Geruch ihres Liebsten wahr und ein halbwegs erleichtertes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen.

„T-Taishou!" Keuchte sie erschöpft und nur einen Wimpernschlag später saß ihr Gefährte neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand.

Sofort machte er Anstalten sie auf seine Arme zu heben, doch mit einer bestimmenden Handbewegung zerstörte die Daiyoukai seinen Plan. „Mirai...?", hauchte der Lord verwirrt. „Bitte...jetzt nicht Taishou...Ich werde nicht weiter leben können..." Weiter konnte Mirai nicht reden, denn ihr Koibito unterbrach sie. „Was sagst du da? Du wirst nicht weiter leben **können**? Was soll das heißen, natürlich wirst du weiter leben!" Aufgebracht hatte der Inu-Youkai diese Worte gesprochen.

Die Youkai-Dame lächelte nur traurig. //Stur wie eh und je!//, dachte sie leicht schmunzelnd, musste dann aber schmerzhaft aufkeuchen, da das Gift welches durch ihren Körper jagte, nun langsam seine Wirkung zeigte. „Bitte...Taishou...d-du w-weißt das ich in die Zukunft s-sehen...kann." Nur schwer kamen diese Worte über ihre Lippen. Inu Taishou konnte nur nicken. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht!?", murmelte er und keuchte selbst kurz auf, da es auch ihm wehtat, wie seine Geliebte sich hier quälte.

Mirai holte einmal noch tief Luft und sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte, für die Worte welche sie jetzt sprechen musste: „Ich habe wieder mal im Traum eine Vision gehabt...Dort ging es um **meinen** Tod, **nicht** deinen." Kurz stoppte sie, erstens um Luft zu holen und zweitens, um dies auf ihren Geliebten wirken zu lassen. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Einige Zeit nachdem ich gestorben bin, wirst **du** ein neues Kind bekommen." Wieder unterbrach die Daiyoukai, jetzt aber eher, weil Inu Taishou bestimmend den Kopf schüttelte. „Widersprich mir nicht!", fauchte die Lady plötzlich und der Inu-Youkai schwieg verwirrt. „Ich hatte natürlich weiterhin die Möglichkeit zu leben, doch nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass mein Sohn, Sesshomaru, einsam bleiben würde. Er würde **keinen** Gefährten oder eine Gefährtin bekommen." Keuchend hielt sie in ihrer Rede inne. „Jetzt musste ich mich entscheiden: Mein Leben oder die glückliche Zukunft meines Sohnes." Wieder unterbrach Mirai und sah nun Inu Taishou forschend an. Dieser hatte den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Dann aber sah er seine Geliebte an und seufzte.

„Das heißt der Halbbruder oder die Halbschwester Sesshomarus, wird sein Gefährte bzw. seine Gefährtin?", fragte er und ließ den Kopf hängen, als seine Geliebte nickte. „Du musst einen **Menschen **finden!" Bei diesem Satz weiteten sich die Augen Taishous. „WAS?! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das es eine mächtige Miko sein muss, damit diese ein Kind eines **Dai**youkais zur Welt bringen kann." Leicht Aufgebracht sprach der Lord des Westens dies, worauf Mirai nur nickte. „Egal was passiert, versprich mir dass du es tust, sonst war mein Tod umsonst!" Leise hauchte sie diese Worte und drückte die Hand ihres Liebsten. Inu Taishou schluckte und sah in die goldenen Augen seiner einen Liebe. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle sie retten, doch sein Herz befahl ihm ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. //Auch wenn es schwer wird...//, dachte er und seufzte wehmütig. „Ich werde es tun, Geliebte. Für dich und Sesshomaru. Ich liebe dich!", hauchte er ebenfalls leise und Mirai lächelte dankbar. „Ich liebe dich auch!", erwiderte sie, als Inu Taishou sie ein letztes Mal küsste und ihr Bewusstsein danach endgültig versagte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen und ihr Atem stoppte. Der Inu-Youkai kniete immer noch über ihr und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Mit einem Mal färbten sich seine Augen rot und er stieß ein grauenerregendes Heulen aus.

Verschreckt zuckte Sesshomaru zusammen, als er dieses Heulen in der Ferne hörte. //Vater!// Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und der kleine Youkai lief zum Haupttor. Dieses wurde gerade geöffnet und Inu Taishou kam, mit seiner Gefährtin auf dem Arm hinein. „Vater!", rief er glücklich und wollte ihm wie zuvor schon in die Arme springen, doch dann fiel ihm seine Mutter auf, welche völlig ruhig und friedlich dalag, auf. „Was ist mit Mum?", fragte der Kleine und eine unheimliche Angst beschlich ihn.

Noch konnte der Youkai nicht sagen was es war, doch es konnte nichts Gutes sein, was mit seiner Mutter war.

Traurig lächelnd legte Taishou Mirai in einen Sessel, welcher im Ruhesaal stand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem bleichen Gesicht //Du siehst aus als ob du nur schlafen würdest!//, dachte er und eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus seinem Auge.

„Vater!" Das empörte und gleichzeitig ängstliche Rufen seines Sohnes weckte den Lord aus seinen Gedanken. „Sesshomaru, bitte sei jetzt stark, ja?" Aufmunternd sprach der Daiyoukai auf seinen Welpen ein. Dieser sah seinen Vater verwundert an. „Wieso sagst du das denn?", fragte der Kleine und Tränen sammelten sich in den goldenen Augen. Inu Taishou atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er den einen Satz sagte der so viel zerstörte: „Mutter...ist tot!" Sesshomarus Augen weiteten sich und ein Schluchzen brach aus sein Kehle. Sofort kniete Taishou sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dadurch brach der Damm und der kleine Silberhaarige weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

670 Jahre später: [F*** Also Sessy hat sich echt toll gehalten … wie alt ist er jetzt? Mindestens 678? Und dann noch solch ein Hottie! Hochachtung!! XD(Tja, der hält sich gut xDD)]

Wütend schlug Sesshomaru gegen den Baum, welcher entzweibrach und zu Boden fiel. //Wie kann er es wagen und mit dieser Menschenfrau ein Kind zeugen?...Dadurch verrät er Mutter!// Rasend vor Wut raste der Daiyoukai durch den Wald und metzelte einen Dämon nach dem anderen nieder. Zwar gingen diese ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg, doch fielen trotzdem einen nach dem anderen seiner Wut zum Opfer. Die violetten Streifen auf seinen Wangen glühten und der Sichelförmige Mond auf seiner Stirn leuchtete fast wie der Mond selbst.

Am Strand blieb er plötzlich stehen und sah seinen Vater. Dieser hatte gerade erst einen schweren Kampf mit Ryuukotsusei ausgetragen und war nun schwer verwundet. Gedanken verloren blickte der Lord zum Horizont. „Was ist los mit dir, Sesshomaru?", fragte er ohne sich zu seinem Sohn um zu drehen. Durch diesen Satz, riss der Geduldsfaden des Silberhaarigen und ein tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. „Was **mit mir** los ist? Was ist **mit dir **los? Du betrügst Mutter mit einem **Menschen**!" Reiner Hass sprach aus dem Inu-Youkai und sein Vater lächelte wehmütig. „Es wird Zeit dich aufzuklären!" Dieser Satz verwirrte Sesshomaru und er lauschte gespannt, darauf was sein Vater ihm nun erzählen würde.

Schnell, schon fast panisch liefen Sesshomaru und Inu Taishou nebeneinander her. Der Lord hatte seinem Sohn alles erzählt und jetzt akzeptierte auch der Silberhaarige dies, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Aber er war nicht dumm und wusste dass seine Mutter nur für sein Glück gestorben war und dass es seinem Vater schwer fiel mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen.

„Schneller!" Meinte Taishou plötzlich und beschleunigte sein Tempo noch um ein paar Nuancen. Sein Sohn nickte wortlos und lief ebenfalls schneller. Denn obwohl Inu Taishou nicht vollkommen mit Izayoi vereint war, so konnte er trotzdem spüren dass mit seiner Geliebten etwas nicht stimmte. //Wehe wenn ihr was zustößt!//, dachte der Lord fauchend und knurrte dann laut. Sein Sohn betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Vor wenigen Augenblicken waren beide noch in Hundeform gelaufen, doch nun legten sie die letzten Meter in Menschengestalt hinter sich.

//Alles nur für **mein **Glück!// Irgendwie erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, das er so liebevolle Eltern hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden sahen beide das Schloss, in welchem Izayoi hauste vor sich. Beide spürten das Izayoi in Lebensgefahr schwebte und blieben vor den von Soldaten versperrten Toren stehen. „Du bleibst hier!", knurrte Inu Taishou und sein Blick, welchen er Sesshomaru zuwarf, duldete keine Widerrede. Zwar wurmte es den Silberhaarigen, doch er akzeptierte den Befahl seines Vaters und reagierte Frust ab, in dem er gegen die Soldaten kämpfte, welche ihm nun wirklich keine Herausforderung für ihn darstellten.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ging das Schloss in Flammen auf. Sesshomarus Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Entsetzen, seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht vor Wut. Er wusste sofort dass das Feuer gelegt wurde, denn immer noch standen einige Soldaten mit erhobenen Bogen und dem Blick auf das Schloss gerichtet da. //Das werden sie bereuen!//, knurrte er in Gedanken und richtete Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand in den Himmel. Sie glühten in einem intensiven Grün, dann jagte seine Energiepeitsche auf die Soldaten zu, trennten sie alle sofort von ihren Köpfen. Die Körper fielen schwer zu Boden und eine große Blutlache bildete sich um die tote Gruppe. Verschreckt und vor Ekel überrascht sprangen die anderen Kämpfer nach hinten. Dann drehten sie sich zum Übeltäter, konnten aber nur noch erkennen wie dieser ihnen den Rücken zu wandte und davon sprang.

Sicher landete Sesshomaru hinter dem Schloss und sah wie Izayoi mit einem roten Bündel im Arm aus dem in Flammen stehenden Schloss stolperte. „Izayoi!" Leise und ruhig sprach der Silberhaarige den Namen und die Frau sah auf. Als sie den Daiyoukai erspähte lächelte sie erleichtert und lief auf ihn zu. Sein Blick sprach Bände und Izayoi schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf. Sofort legte sich ein Trauerschleier über die Augen Sesshomarus.

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte er. „Jetzt ist er wenigsten bei seiner Liebe.", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige aufmunternd und lockte auch dem Erben ein Lächeln ab. „Komm!", meinte er kurz angebunden und drehte sich um. Die Prinzessin folgte ihrem Stiefsohn ohne Umschweife und betrachtete das kleine Kind auf ihren Armen. „Inuyasha!", flüsterte sie und bekam einen verwirrten Blick Sesshomarus zugeworfen. „So heißt er, dein Gefährte! Inuyasha!" Erleichtert, ihren Sohn nicht verloren zu haben, lächelte sie.

Der Silberhaarige blieb stehen und wartete bis Izayoi neben ihm stand. Fragend und gleichzeitig bittend sah er sie an und die Miko lächelte warm. Vorsichtig übergab sie den kleinen Inuyasha an seinen Bruder und ging dann langsam weiter. Neugierig lugte Sesshomaru unter das rote Gewand und erhaschte einen Blick auf weißes Haar, goldene Augen und kleine Hundeöhrchen. Als Inuyasha merkte das er nicht mehr bei seiner Mutter war, wollte er schon schreien, doch dann sah er in das Gesicht seines Bruders und fing an fröhlich zu lachen, womit er auch dem Daiyoukai ein Lächeln entlockte.

//Mein kleiner Bruder...Mein Gefährte!//, dachte dieser und küsste seinen Itoshii auf die Stirn. Wieder lachte dieser fröhlich, schnappte sich einen von Sesshomarus großen Finger und biss hinein. Gierig saugte er das Blut auf. Der Silberhaarige lächelte nur seelig und blickte in den Himmel. //Danke Vater, Danke Mutter! Ich Liebe Ihn jetzt schon!// Mit diesem letzten Gedanken folgte er schließlich Izayoi, mit seinem Gefährten auf dem Arm, welcher immer noch zufrieden an seinem Finger nuckelte.


End file.
